Marvel vs DC THE WORLD HEROES WAR
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: Lo siento si pase desaparecido, como ahora eh logrado aprobar la universidad, tuve tiempo de crear este fanfic, por supuesto esta incompleto, poco a poco iré adicionando capítulos a este fic, no se lo pierdan y espero les guste


Marvel vs. DC

THE CIVIL WARS

 **Capitulo 1: El origen.**

Muchos piensan, que una Guerra de héroes no ocurriría jamás, como algunos lo imaginan y lo ven, entre villanos pelear entre si es normal, pero ese día, todo el mundo se dio cuenta que estaban equivocados, ese día, todo cambio lo que el mundo era en adelante, todo se oscureció. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sucedió hace 4 días solamente.

Como siempre uno veía a los súper héroes ir de un lugar a otro, empezar sus tareas de salvar al mundo y cosas así, lo más sorprendente fue ver a Spider-man, sentado en el edificio Baxter tomando una taza de té con Reed Richards y Susan Storm, algo curioso, ver a Tony Stark haciendo el ridículo para llamar la atención, oh ver a Steve Rogers mirando programas sobre la segunda guerra mundial, que día, mientras que yo, Nick Fury me dedicaba a monitorear toda las acciones del país y del mundo, fue cuando observe que en otras ciudades no muy lejos de las que nuestros héroes protegían, habían mas héroes del mismo potencial que ellos. En especial aquel que llaman Superman.

Nick: este "hombre de acero", posee las mismas cualidades que un Hulk y hasta de Thor, pero su debilidad es una roca llamada, kryptonita. Ahora un loco enmascarado llamado Batman, se parece a Castle, pero sus técnicas son más efectivas, me pregunto si sería una ayuda para nosotros.

Mientras Fury hablaba con sí mismo, Natasha caminaba en dirección al exterior del Helicarger, donde para su asombro encontró a Frank Castle descendiendo de una nave de Shield y escoltado por un peculiar aliado a quien todos temían desde su enfrentamiento a Spider-man en las calles de Nueva York.

Natasha: ¡Frank! Te has vuelto loco, traer a este sujeto aquí, es poner en riesgo a todo Shield.

Frank: Lo que menos me importa, es Shield, y el tiene algo que les será de importancia y hasta apuesto, que Fury, pondría atención a lo que tiene que decir.

Natasha: está bien, como digas Castle, por cierto. –volteo lentamente y sonrió al verlo_ es bueno verte de nuevo.

Frank solo sonrió de lado mientras que su escolta lo seguía a él y a Natasha. Al llegar al centro de mando, Fury no contuvo su ira.

Nick: Primero eres juez, jurado y verdugo autoproclamado, ahora traes a este animal a los cuarteles de SHIELD, quieres que nos mate a todos.

Frank: no sería mala idea, pero, si los mata no les diría lo que él sabe, adelante Rhino, empieza a hablar.

Rhino camino frente a Fury quien al estar delante de este coloso no ocultaba su desagrado.

Rhino: odio hablar con ratas como ustedes quienes me aprisionaron aquí, pero esto es algo que podría interesarles.

Rhino daba órdenes a María Hill de proyectas imágenes sobre un extraño liquido hallado cerca de donde él se encontraba.

Rhino: este liquido, parece un catalizador, algo parecido a lo que mi traje produjo cuando me convertí en este "animal"

Rhino miro de reojo a Fury para luego sonreír de forma sarcástica y luego prosiguió.

Rhino: para lo poco que se dé ciencia, puedo asegurar que tenemos un nuevo ser oculto por ahí.

Se escucho el sonido de un arma siendo cargada, al voltear a ver vieron a Castle, quien se colocaba sus armas para partir de inmediato.

Rhino: si les eh dicho esto, para que no me encierren aquí de nuevo, además, con Punisher y yo será más que suficiente para atraparlo, y exterminarlo.

Natasha: iré con ustedes, desde la derrota a Ultron, nada es divertido, además.

Miro a Rhino y a Punisher y sonrió de lado.

Natasha: estar con ustedes dos seria como estar en casa y no preocuparse de nada.

Frank: espero no te despeines.

Dicho esto los tres subieron a una nave y partieron de inmediato al lugar de los hechos, mientras tanto, este hecho no solo era visto por Shield, desde la Atalaya, Batman monitoreaba todo lo sucedido en Ciudad Gótica y Ciudad Central.

Batman: Extraño.

Superman: que tienes hay Bruno, algo que sea de interés supongo.

Batman: mira esto Clark, durante las últimas semanas, un individuo poco conocido a esta dejando rastros de residuos químicos en todos lados, sea lo que sea, no somos los únicos tras esto ahora,

Superman: que quieres decir con eso.

Batman: un grupo de héroes conjunto con un villano, has ido a la zona más cercana.

Superman: tienes la identidad del sujeto?

Batman amplio una pequeña pantalla en la proyección holográfica mostrando el perfil de Rhino:

Batman: su nombre es Aleksei Sytsevich, Alias Rhino, un sujeto de prueba para el traje que le dio toda esa fuerza.

Superman: interesante, sería como Domadas

Batman: solo en fuerza posiblemente.

Mujer Maravillas: chicos que hacen con eso. Mientras volada y se colocaba al lado de Batman.

Superman: Estamos siguiendo un caso de derrame químico, y el perfil de Rhino.

M.M: Rhino, no lo conozco.

Batman: como sea no debemos perder esto, iremos enseguida, Diana, programa a la Atalaya para que Clark y yo vayamos al sitio, te necesitaremos aquí para que no des mas información del caso.

Mujer Maravilla teletransporto a Batman y a Superman al lugar, en ese momento llego Flash quien miro como se marcaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Flash: déjame adivinar, otra misión entre ellos dos.

M.M: si, pero parece haber más información.

Flash miro la foto de Punisher y se sorprendió.

Flash: El Punisher es real?, que poder tiene.

M.M: solo posee un ingenio de gran magnitud, su entrenamiento con los marines lo hace resistente a dolor, no siente nada, y tiene un carácter que no te gustaría verlo enojado.

Flash: algo parecido al Oliver cuando se le terminan las flechas supongo.

M.M: pero esta mujer es la más letal de los tres, Natasha Romanof, Black Widow, una de las mejores espías del mundo, y un arma letal de por sí.

Flash: vaya, y cabe decir que es linda, una belleza letal.

M.M: lo es, ahora tendremos que esperar a que ellos lleguen con noticias.

Flash: esa es la parte aburrida

Ya en el sitio del derrame, Punisher guiaba a los demás.

Rhino: como logras saber donde estas, sin perderte

Punisher: cuando era un marine, visite este sitio, fue una masacre, algo que no olvidare.

Black Widow: conociendo tu historial, no olvidarías nada.

Punisher se agacho y los otros dos le siguieron.

Black Widow: ese es, Batman?, que hace aquí

Punisher: el loco que se disfraza de murciélago

Rhino: lo dice el loco que tiene una vestimenta parecida.

Punisher: ahora veo porque te dieron el traje de Rhino, el del murciélago ya estaba ocupado.

Black Widow: shhhhh, podría oírnos el otro sujeto.

Punisher miro con atención a Superman mientras no dejaba de estar serio.

Black Widow: se dice que tiene los poderes de un dios, inmune a las balas, velocidad del sonido, lanza rayos por sus ojos, entre otros poderes más.

Mientras Black Widow informaba de Superman, este lo escuchaba todo por su súper odio.

Superman: ellos estan aquí, debemos ser cautelosos.

Batman: preocúpate por el hombre con chaqueta de cuero y la mujer de cabello rojo.

Superman: porque de ellos y no de Rhino.

Mientras caminaba Batman empezó a explicarlo.

Batman: Punisher, Frank Castle, ex-marine, una banda de mafiosos mato a toda su familia, el fu el único sobreviviente y desde entonces ha desintegrado a las bandas más peligrosas de Nueva York por sí solo, es peligroso al extremo. Black Widow, Natasha Romanof, durante la guerra entre Estados Unidos y Rusia perdió a sus padres cuando apenas era una niña:

Superman: parece a alguien que conozco.

Batman: muy gracioso Clark, ella fue acogida por Nick Fury, el director de Shield, y entrenada en el uso de todo tipo de arma, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y es una sigilosa asesina.

Punisher: no la llamaría acecina, si fuera así, no sería conocida como una vengadora.

Punisher sostenía la ametralladora en la frente de Batman mientras que Superman miraba fijo a Rhino ya que sabía de su factor de resistencia.

Black Widow: vaya, alguien ha leído en internet la información. Como sabes de nosotros.

Batman: No son los únicos que son conocidos.

Punisher retiro su ametralladora de la frente de Batman, y lo miro fijo.

Punisher: que hacen aquí dos de los miembros más famosos de la Liga de la justicia aquí.

Batman: lo mismo que ustedes, hemos visto un derrame químico.

Rhino: pues entre tanta charla, creo que llegamos tarde, lo que sea, esa cosa lo produjo.

Batman alzo su vista y miro a un conocido.

Batman: Crock

Superman: conoces a todos no es verdad

Batman: este psicópata deberías estar en Arkam, junto a Grundy y Bane.

Black Widow: luego nos das la información, si no hacemos algo creara un desastre natural.

Rhino golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño y sonrió.

Rhino: muchos animales aquí, pues veamos cómo le va a un cocodrilo, contra un rinoceronte.

Rhino se lanzo al combate, empezó a correr por entre la maleza haciendo que arboles y rocas se destruyeran a su paso.

Punisher: amateur, Widow, sígueme y casemos a este hijo de perra.

Ambos emprendieron marcha mientras que Batman se adelantaba contra Crock y con un patazo en la cara lo hacía caer.

Batman: que haces aquí, quien te libero y porque causas esto.

Crock tomo con su cola el cuello de Batman y lo levanto mientras lo asfixiaba.

Crock: no te incumbe esto sabes.

Superman: oh yo creo que nos incumbe, ahora bájalo antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.

Mientras estos conversaban, Punisher y Black Widow se encontraban en posición, Rhino se había detenido y esperaba que Frank le diera la señal.

Punisher: ambos son idiotas, no saldría a la vista así de simple.

En efecto, un gran estallido se produjo, Superman cayó al suelo mientras sentía un peso sobre su pecho que le impedía levantarse.

Superman: D-Darkside.

No, no lo soy, ese aficionado no se compara conmigo.

Superman: quien eres?

Sonriendo tomo al kriptoniano del cuello dejándolo débil.

Thanos: yo soy Thanos, y eh venido en busca de algo que solo tú sabes, donde esta Doomsday.

Black Widow: Thanos?, aquí, acaso

Punisher: no, aun no tiene las gemas en su guante, parece algo más.

Punisher hizo la señal y Rhino apareció, con toda su fuerza envistió a Crock atravesando su brazo con su cuerno, también embistió a Thanos quien irremediablemente cayó al suelo. En su asombro Superman quedo libre, Batman lanzo una bomba de humo dando la orden de irse, todos desaparecieron del lugar, solo quedaron Thanos y Crock quien mal herido solo soltaba gritos de dolor.

Black Widow: esto concierne a todos.

Rhino: concuerdo.

Punisher: díganme paranoico, pero podríamos estar al inicio de una guerra.

 **Capitulo 2: Reminiscencias.**

Al llegar a la atalaya, Batman explico a los miembros lo sucedido, mientras que Superman solo tocaba su cuello.

Batman: Clark? Todo en orden.

Superman: si, no es nada, solo qué la fuerza de ese sujeto supero la mía con facilidad, aun me duele el cuello.

Batman no presto mayor atención ante el dolor de cuello.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de los hechos Thanos había hecho su jugada.

Lex Luthor: como prometí, el kriptoniano cayó en tus manos, pero porque lo dejaste escapar.

Thanos: estúpido mortal, al sujetarlo del cuello, deje que una ramificación de mi poder entrara en el, a diferencia de Darkside, quien al enfrentar a todos los héroes juntos termino ciego, yo use el ingenio, ahora yo controlo al kriptoniano.

Lex Luthor: cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora cumple lo que me prometiste.

Thanos: no seas impaciente, quieres que Superman mate a sus amigos, pero piensa en más grande humano, porque no provocar, una guerra entre héroes.

Lex Luthor miraba estupefacto a lo que decía Thanos.

Lex Luthor: guerra entre héroes.

Thanos: con el kriptoniano, podremos iniciar un ataque a todos los héroes, esto conmocionara al planeta, y súper héroes de todo el mundo, aliados del kriptoniano lucharían contra los otros, así empezaría una guerra, y todos ganaríamos.

Lex Luthor: matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Thanos: un centenar, se sabe que la mayoría de los héroes que Shield tiene, pueden ir a otros mundos y en ellos han logrado hacer aliados.

Lex Luthor: así tomarías el control del universo.

Thanos: y tú te quedarías con este patético planeta.

Luthor sonreía al saber que l podría gobernar todo el planeta tierra con la ayuda de un titán loco amante de la muerte, lograría su cometido, algo que el hombre de acero no se lo ha permitido durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando llegaron Punisher, Black Widow y Rhino al Helicarger Nick Fury los esperaba con alguien que casi siempre le gustaba llamar la atención.

Tony Stark: no les fue bien cierto, lo veo por sus caras

Frank giro bruscamente tomando del cuello a Stark.

Frank Castle: tal vez debería sacar tus ojos, así dejarías de decir todo lo que ves

Rhino se acerco golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano: no es gran cosa, si lo aplasto nadie lo extrañara.

Natasha: no es mala idea, pero con el lio entre manos, debemos buscar a todos los aliados posibles, no solo por saber que Thanos se encuentra, aquí, sino ese murciélago y el otro con la S en el pecho.

Fury volteo a ver intrigado.

Fury: así que conocieron al kriptoniano conocido como Superman, como es en realidad.

Rhino: un hombre en leotardo ajustado, no es gran cosa, creo que el destructor puede vencerlo si se lo propone.

Los días fueron transcurriendo con normalidad, pero dentro del sistema nervioso de Superman, algo se empezaba a desarrollar, algo maligno, que poco a poco crecía sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Batman: Clark, deberías descansar, no pareces estar en buen estado.

Superman: pero

Batman: la liga de la injusticia es solo creada por el Guasón y con otros villanos que no son problema alguno, solo descansa.

Superman se quedo en la atalaya esperando a recuperarse, pero todo esto era observado por Thanos, quien no vacilo en sonreír.

Luthor: a esto te referías, matarlo lentamente

Thanos miro de reojo al mortal con un desagrado

Thanos: eres idiota, tu especie no vale la pena de intervenir, es patética y poco pensante, ahora el mal en el kriptoniano ha logrado generarse por completo. Es momento de tomar acción.

Thanos apretó su puño con tal fuerza que Superman sintió que dentro del un latir gigantesco, cayó al suelo colocándose una mano en el pecho.

Thanos: vamos, es momento de que sirvas a tu verdadero amo, kriptoniano, Darkside fue muy tonto al quererte atrapar de frente, pero ahora, serás mi lacayo.

Superman no comprendía que sucedía, los latidos cada vez eran más y más fuertes, el odio, la ira, y todo lo negativo en Superman empezaba a salir, hasta que no logro contenerse más, Superman cayó al suelo inmóvil.

Luthor: que acabas de hacer.

Thanos: el surgimiento de una guerra de héroes, empieza ahora.

Superman se levanto repentinamente, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro, salió de la atalaya, y se dirigió en dirección a la tierra.

Nadie estaba al tanto de lo que acontecía, mientras que en Shield no lograban obtener respuesta alguna.

Fury: un titán loco, un derrame, esto parece una farsa.

Punisher: de verdad Fury, si Thanos es una entidad mística, deberíamos llamar al que conoce lo místico.

Black Widow: Dr. Strange cierto, a él te refieres.

Frank asintió mientras que Stark se colocaba su armadura.

Stark: si Thanos se encuentra en este sitio, no hay tiempo que perder, iré a por War machine y nos encontraremos en el Santo Santorum. Tengan cuidado, esta amenaza es mayor a lo que pensábamos.

Dicho esto Stark salió del Helicarger, mientras que Punisher miraba fijamente a Nick Fury.

Fury: a que le temes

Punisher: acaso llamaras a todos los meta-humanos a esto.

Fury: si fuera necesario lo hare, ahora no es tiempo.

Punisher miro por un momento a Fury y después camino en dirección a las celdas de contención. Natasha lo seguía y al caminar a su lado le pregunto.

Natasha: Frank, que tienes pensado

Frank: necesitamos a todos los aliados posibles, esperemos que piensen colaborar.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a las celdas de contención, un personaje conocido por ambos apareció frente a ellos, apegando su espalda a la pared sonrió:

Ojo de Halcón: vaya, la pareja del año, que hacen.

Frank no hizo caso de lo que este decía, Natasha se limito a mirarlo de reojo y tomo del brazo a Frank.

Natasha: no es nada de tu incumbencia, y si quieres información, díselo a Fury, el te dirá todo.

Ojo de Halcón no salía de su asombro al ver a estos dos mega mane obrantes de armas juntos.

Ojo de Halcón: tsk, logran una misión juntos y se creen por encima de todos.

Al llegar a las celdas de contención Frank fijo su vista en la celda del sector 15, se dirigió hacia ella y miro al interno.

Natasha: no estarás pensando en el, verdad.

Frank coloco una mano en el cristal y sonrió de lado.

Frank: tiempo sin verte, Deadpool.

Deadpool: oh! Pero si es el Punisher, me das tu autógrafo?

Frank: tsk, sigues siendo molesto como siempre, tengo algo para ti, un amante de la anarquía y de lo peligroso.

Deadpool. Sangre, balas. Uuuuuuuu, puedes llamarme cuando quieras primor.

Frank: estas dispuesto a eso, Wade

Wade: si eso me saca de aquí, cuenta conmigo.

Frank abrió la celda de Wade dejándolo libre.

Wade: libre al fin, ahora, me puedes dar tu autógrafo

Tras la libración de Wade los altavoces de Shield transmitieron un mensaje del propio Nick Fury:

A TODO LOS META HUMANOS PRESENTES EN EL LUGAR, REPORTARSE EN LA CUBIERTA DEL HELICARGER.

Wade: uuuuu, empieza la acción.

Lo decía mientras se colocaba su traje y seguía a Black Widow y a Punisher, al llegar a la cubierta Nick Fury miro con rabia a Deadpool.

Fury: quien lo libero.

Punisher: fui yo, si quieres un equipo lo tienes aquí ahora, Deadpool, Widow y Yo somos los más letales a la hora de utilizar todo tipo de arma.

Deadpool: señor, cadete Deadpool se reporta para la misión señor, ehm, que mano debo levantar para el saludo

Fury: esta es la última vez que haces algo así Castle.

Rhino: vaya, resulta que ahora somos un equipo? Que falta, que venom aparezca?

Punisher: solo cállate, para que nos convocaste aquí Fury.

Fury: por eso

Nick Fury apunto a una ciudad que estaba en llamas, y en completa destrucción.

Black Widow: que sucedió en este lugar.

Fury: hace pocas horas, Superman la ataco, elimino a todo ser humano, incluso villanos como Kraven entre otros han muerto, Spider-man y Capitán América han ido a ayudar, la liga de la justicia ha logrado contener a Superman, pero eso no cambia lo causado.

En ese instante Batman llego en su bati-avion aterrizando en la cubierta.

Batman: no será necesario que actúen, puesto que nosotros tomaremos cargo de lo sucedido.

Punisher; sínico, miles de inocentes han muerto entre escoria, sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse, y quieres defender a ese asesino.

Batman apunto con una de sus armas a Punisher. Pero la reacción de los presentes no se hizo esperar, Black Widow apunto a Batman con los aguijones eléctricos que lleva en sus muñecas, Rhino se coloco en posición para envestirlo, mientras que Deadpool desde la espalda de Batman coloco sus dos sables en su cuello.

Deadpool: muy bien drácula modernizado, no tienes buena forma de salir ileso de esto, no somos como tus némesis, me entiendes, tienes una pelirroja sexy que te electrocutara si te mueres, un gigante que te dará una cornada, a mi que puedo matarte de 1000 maneras diferentes, y el tipo a quien estas apuntando, en menos de un segundo te dejaría una bala en el cráneo, mejor, retrocede niño.

Batman sabia que se encontraba en desventaja, dejo de apuntar a Punisher y se dirigió a Fury.

Batman: esto no debe ser así

Fury: yo pienso lo contrario, tu amigo ha costado la vida de millones de personas, quieres que seamos piadosos con esa arma, tienes un límite, entrégalo, oh esto empeorara.

Batman se quedo en silencio, solo subió a su bati-avion y desapareció del lugar.

 **Capitulo 3: el plan se va de las manos.**

Tras lo sucedió, los medios de comunicación solo hablaban de la masacre que había causado Superman, La liga de la justicia empezó a ser fuertemente criticada, incluso todos los ejércitos militares del mundo se habían puesto en su contra, pero claro, la controversia no solo fue para la Liga de la justica, sino también para todo los demás meta-humanos, incluso el tan aclamado Reed Richards empezó a ser temido y atacado, a tal punto que la mayoría de meta-humanos tuvieron que ser evacuados, en un acto de generosidad, Magneto acogió a todos en la isla Genosha, y otra gran parte fue acogida en la mansión del profesor x, los sobrantes, se quedaron en el Helicarger.

Deadpool: genial todo esto por causa del loco enmallado.

Spiderman: tenía suficiente con ser atacado por James del clarín, ahora todos me quieren matar, incluso los niños ya me temen.

Punisher: bienvenidos a mi mundo.

En ese momento Ironman llego al Helicarger junto con el resto de vengadores en el Queenjet.

Ironman: Frank, acaso vendrás a todas nuestras reuniones de ahora en adelante?

Punisher: si tú pagas la comida y la bebida, con gusto vendré seguido Stark.

Hulk bajo del Queenjet, al ver a Rhino su furia no se hizo esperar, pero Thor logro detenerlo.

Hulk: porque Thor evitar Hulk aplaste Rhino.

Thor: si él quisiera atacarte ya lo abría hecho mi amigo, pero ahora no lo ha hecho, una razón más grande debe detenerlo.

Rhino se acerco a Hulk, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Rhino estiro su brazo ofreciéndole la mano a Hulk.

Rhino: mira, no te agrada esto, lo sé, pero ahora tenemos que unir fuerzas, toda la fuerza necesaria, deberemos trabajar en equipo.

Rhino miro a Thor quien asintió al estar de acuerdo frente a lo que ocurría.

Hulk estrecho la mano de Rhino y con una leve sonrisa dijo unas pocas palabras.

Hulk: Hulk unir fuerzas con hombre gris.

Fury: bien. Señores, tras el desastre que Nitro provocó hace 10 años, ahora un desastre mayor fue causado por el kriptoniano, por suerte ahora todos son parte de esa ley de registro, algo de ventaja que tenemos, y la gente no nos teme, debemos tener cuidado al momento de actuar, Hulk, tu y Rhino deberán ir a ala oeste del Helicarger, donde se encuentra la prisión, deben ver si los prisioneros se convencen a formar una alianza temporal con nosotros, porque esta guerra ya es un hecho.

Deadpool se quedo sentado mientras apuntaba con un dedo.

Deadpool: ehm, chicos, alguien más ve al gigante cabezón parado en ese lugar?

Capitán América: si Deadpool, todos lo vemos, es el vigilante, su presencia aquí es para ver cambios en la tierra, no es una buena señal.

Deadpool: uuuuu, no me agrada lo que se viene encima de nosotros.

Thor: en esta guerra solo un bando puede ganar, pero cuantos mortales se verán afectados.

Black Widow: 0, solo si logramos la cooperación de todos los superhéroes posibles, solo roguemos por ello.

En ese momento una voz se escucho en la cabeza de todos los reunidos en el lugar, una voz familiar, era el profesor x, quien junto a los X-men llegaban al Helicarger.

Profesor x: descuiden, que ya hemos discutido esto, nuestros hermanos estan dispuestos a cooperar.

Al descender el jet x en la plataforma del Helicarger, el profesor x salió acompañado por un peculiar compañero. Era nadie más que magneto.

Magneto: no se alarmen, desde que la isla Genosha les brindo asilo a los demás súper héroes, hemos decidido ayudarlos, es más, la hermanan también ya está en forma de vigilancia en la ciudad.

Profesor x: incluso Wolverine y Ciclope quienes habían peleado entre sí, hicieron a un lado sus diferencias para proteger esta ciudad.

Punisher: Widow, tu milagro se cumplió.

No paso más de 1 semana, cuando todas las ciudades empezaron a ser vigiladas por superhéroes. Pero la tención surgida preocupaba a la Liga de la justicia, quienes veían como grandes masas de superhéroes se reunían y protegían las ciudades.

Flash: esto es una locura, apenas llegamos a cientos, ellos tienen miles

W.M.: lo sabemos Flash, esto es preocupante, ellos acabarían con las amazonas fácilmente.

Aquaman: sin mencionar que el ejercito atlante no es rival para ese titán verde, morirían inútilmente.

Superman permanecía en silencio en una cámara aislada, Batman miro lo que sucedía y mostro un poco de preocupación.

Batman: quien haya planeado esto, causara una gran guerra, y nosotros somos sus peones, estamos a solo un estallido de que todo empiece.

Mientras los héroes de lado y lado se reunían, Thanos re regocijaba de su victoria.

Thanos: esto es más de lo que puedo imaginar, pronto podre obtener las gemas que estos infames ocultan.

En ese momento un agujero se abrió en el espacio y tiempo, Thanos se levanto sin miedo alguno para enfrentar a quien saliera de ese agujero, mas solo empezó a reír a ver quién era.

Thanos: pero miren nada mas, es el titán cegado, que te trae a este sitio, Darkside.

Decía Thanos mientras se sentaba en un trono de otro y plata.

Darkside: desde mi derrota, no eh deseado más que vengarme de esos héroes uno por uno, pero cuando vi tu intromisión en este sitio, sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Thanos: interesante, y cómo fue que recuperaste la vista de nuevo, tecnología de avanzada supongo.

Darkside: supones bien titán loco, pero vengo a ver la caída de los héroes.

Thanos: déjame adivinar, viste lo que cause.

Darkside se cruzo de brazos y miraba fijamente a Thanos, quien no mostraba miedo alguno de su contrario.

Thanos: manipular al kriptoniano fue demasiado, fácil.

Darkside: cuéntame cómo lo hiciste.

Thanos: solo inserte en él una semilla del mal, simple, creció rápido en él, y pude manipularlo a mi antojo.

Darkside no salía de su asombro ante lo que Thanos relataba.

Thanos: pero aun hay mas, no eres el único presente, esperaba tu presencia, aunque no sea de mi agrado.

Darkside: que quieres decir con ello

Thanos: déjame presentarte, a quien logro vencer a los avengers por sí solo, y aun sigue vivo, pero no lo han notado.

Thanos giro su vista a un costado de la sala y sonrió.

Thanos: te presento, a Ultron.

Darkside giro su cabeza y vio a Ultron, quien sentado en un trono de Vibranium y Adamantium lo veía fijamente.

Ultron: Darkside, el primer invasor que tuvo la tierra, no eres tan imponente como dicen.

Darkside lanzo sus rayos al pecho de Ultron, pero este se regenero al instante.

Ultron: lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, solo conseguirás agotarte, como decía, los tres aquí, podremos dominar el universo entero, no solo una galaxia como tú dices, si aniquilamos a los héroes primero.

Darkside: cómo quieres aniquilarlos, de uno en uno?

Ultron se levanto y levitando se planto frente a Darkside, le dio la espalda y proyecto un holograma.

Ultron: eh calculado todas las probabilidades, y esto sucederá, héroes luchando entre sí, un caos en este mundo, que llevara a la destrucción de este planeta, hecho esto, los héroes de otras galaxias verán lo sucedido, y pasara lo mismo, sería como un efecto dómino.

Darkside: efecto dómino?

Thanos rio fuertemente y miro a Darkside.

Thanos: para ser un ser poderoso, eres bastante, ignorante, un efecto dómino, es mover una ficha que causara la caída de los que estén frente a ella, en otras palabras.

Ultron: en otras palabras los héroes de este mundo, y de otras galaxias, se mataran unos a otros sin que tengamos que interferir, pronto este mundo de destruirá, y seremos libres de conquistar el universo.

Lex Luthor escucho la plática de estos seres, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, su alianza como Thanos dio paso al apocalipsis del mundo entero, dando media vuelta empezó a salir del lugar, pero no paso por desapercibido.

Ultron: hay un cambio de flujo en los campos magnéticos de este sitio.

Darkside: esperas a alguien más Thanos?

Thanos: si, el ultimo ser de este gran ajedrez.

El espacio y tiempo se desgarro en un choque de rayos y temblores, en medio de la explosión sucedida, Apocalipsis llego al lugar sujetando a Lex Luthor en una de sus manos.

Apocalipsis: Thanos, como siempre descuidado, tu perro intentaba traicionarte.

Thanos: Luthor, es una pena que hayas decidido eso.

Ultron: nosotros odiamos la raza humana, tanto como tú, pero decides dar un paso atrás y piensas salvarla.

Darkside: basta de charlas, debe morir.

Apocalipsis: con gusto.

Apocalipsis levanto a Luthor con un brazo y empezó a estrangularlo con una mano como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

Darkside: mátalo de una vez

Apocalipsis: calma, la muerte es un plato dulce que, se sirve lento.

Tras terminar esa frase Apocalipsis dio un fuerte apretón al cuello de Luthor, causando su muerte al instante.

Apocalipsis: está hecho.

Apocalipsis soltó el cadáver de Luthor que se estrello violentamente en el suelo.

Thanos unió sus dedos y sonreía al ver a todos sus aliados juntos.

Thanos: caballeros, tomen asiento, que la función, está a punto, de comenzar.

 **Capitulo 4. Guerra inminente, el detonante explota al fin.**

Las ciudades eran sitiadas por héroes, las personas caminaban normalmente, algunos niños pasaban tiempo junto a sus héroes favoritos, pero la tención se sentía en el ambiente, podía sentirse como que pronto algo pasaría.

Wolverine: esto no me agrada nada.

Un niño miro a Wolverine quien le devolvió la mirada de reojo. El niño solo le sonrió y le ofreció un helado, Wolverine, acepto el helado y el niño se fue del lugar.

Wolverine: esta paz durara poco.

Spiderman: eso lo sabemos todos y cada uno, no eres el único.

Wolverine: si odio algo, es a un payaso.

Capitán América: niños, este no es lugar para pelear, solo, intenten relajarse.

Mientras tanto en ciudad Gótica y Metrópolis todo era distinto, el ejército y la policía había impuesto un toque de queda, pronto este toque de queda se espacio a ciudad central y a las demás ciudades a su alrededor.

Batman: esto no bastara, todo empeorara.

La tención crecía poco a poco, mientras que en la isla, Thanos reía cuando miro a Darkside impaciente.

Darkside: es un rearme, quieres que te mate

Thanos: no puedes hacer, recuerda que soy casi un dios, soy casi inmortal, ahora, empieza el show. Ultron, sabes que hacer.

Ultron miro a uno de sus drones, y le ordeno partir, cuando salió del lugar, el dron adopto la forma de Lex Luthor y se dirigió a la ciudad de Seattle.

Darkside: que pasa con eso.

Ultron. Lex Luthor es un enemigo de la liga de justicia, si causa caso en una ciudad cuidada por otros héroes, estos reaccionaran, luego, el dron explotara y dejaremos el cuerpo de Luthor en otro sitio, entonces los héroes se atacaran unos a otros, ahora empieza el show.

Como Ultron lo dijo, el dron aterrizo directamente en la plaza central de Seattle, las personas miraban con miedo al dron que usaba la imagen de Luthor, en ese momento, Nigthcrawler llego usando su tele transportación al lugar y vio al Luthor falso.

Nigthcrawler: señor, no quiero problemas en este lugar, por favor, aléjese sin causar molestias.

Dron Luthor: molestias, eso es lo que eres.

El dron disparo su laser contra el héroe quien usando su tele transportación empezó a alejar a todos del lugar. Toco el comunicador en su oreja.

Nigthcrawler: a todos, un tipo con armadura está causando disturbios en Seattle.

Ironman: es dinamo carmesí?

Nigthcrawler: no, su armadura es verde, con morado y posee armas de alta tecnología.

Ironman: tu descripción concuerda con Lex Luthor, ten cuidado, llegare en 10 minutos, si hay algún héroe cerca, den apoyo a Nigthcrawler.

Deadpool: estoy cerca, pero a muchos kilómetros, porque supones que sería un problema.

Ironman: Luthor es peligroso, además que su armadura está hecha para pelear contra Superman.

Nigthcrawler: tendré cuidado, y esperare a por ustedes.

Tras terminar esa comunicación Nigthcrawler se teletransporto de nuevo a la plaza central que en poco tiempo había sido reducida a escombros.

Nigthcrawler: para ya Luthor, oh me veré forzado.

Dron Luthor: forzado a qué?, a matarme acaso, no lo creo.

El dron disparo sus rayos contra el mutante, pero este se tele transportaba rápidamente. Todo parecía indicar que Nigthcrawler tenía ganada la batalla, pero el dron empezó a hacer cálculos rápidamente, por medio de una onda electromagnética, apago todas las cámaras y dispositivos de audio del lugar, dejando sin comunicación a Nigthcrawler, viéndose en este dilema, el mutante se detuvo en una cornisa.

Dron Luthor: pelea, héroe, oh tienes miedo.

Nigthcrawler se quedo en silencio.

Dron Luthor: como siempre, los héroes son menos imponentes en persona.

Nigthcrawler se enfureció por ellos y se teletransporto.

El dron de nuevo hizo sus cálculos y apunto su rayo al sur este de su posición, justo en este instante Nigthcrawler aparecio.

Dron Luthor: adiós, héroe.

El dron disparo el rayo que atravesó el pecho del mutante, Nigthcrawler cayó al suelo, el dron emprendió el vuelo al instante, justo cuando Deadpool y Ironman llegaron.

Ironman: Deadpool, ahora, fuego de aprensión.

Deadpool, corrió por un tejado de una casa disparando todo lo que tenia, el dron voló a más velocidad dejando a Deadpool muy lejos de él.

Deadpool. Hombre hojalata, el mago de oz se aleja por el camino amarillo.

Ironman alzo la vista pero fue tarde, el dron había salido de rango y habia explotado en ese momento.

El jet de los X-men llego en ese momento, pero fue tarde, Nigthcrawler había muerto, Tormenta bajo del jet, Ciclope se acerco a Ironman quien consumido por la ira solo miro con furia al cielo.

Todos subieron al jet el cual despego al instante.

Ciclope: esto es un detonante, lo sabes, cierto, Tony.

Ironman: si, es claro mensaje de guerra, debemos actuar de forma inmediata.

En ese momento Ironman ordeno a Jarvis que sintonizara todas las frecuencias.

Ironman: a todos los héroes, es momento de actuar, un camarada a caído, por culpa de otros quienes no controlaron a sus enemigos, prioridad de la misión es alta, código alfa, todos, prepárense, que la guerra a empezado.

 **Capitulo 5. Traición, los enemigos más poderosos se destruyen entre si**


End file.
